


猎魔狼

by Astrollnut



Series: 猎魔狼 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 自从杰洛特在山上甩掉亚斯基尔已经过去两周了，亚斯基尔的应对方法是一个人凄凉地弹着琴游荡在荒野中。当他差点儿踩着一只受伤的白狼时，他决定赌一把看能不能帮到它。沉醉于命运的讽刺中，他没有意识到，狼的金眼睛和猎魔人的别无二致...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 猎魔狼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794046
Kudos: 14





	猎魔狼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Witcher Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551325) by [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty). 



“请你告诉我，吾爱；告诉我，吾爱...不对...”

亚斯基尔调整了一下，升了一个八度又重新唱道。

“请你告诉我，吾爱，告诉我，为什么这—”手指一动。“为什么这样—”又是一动。“为什么这样。”

戛然而止。

亚斯基尔干巴巴地自嘲一笑，把鲁特琴系回到了背上，然后从口袋里掏出了小本子。继续走在这了无人烟的漫漫长路上。他叹了口气，铅笔头在本子上写了几笔，然后又把它装回到了口袋里。他看了看四周的树影和丛丛灌木。

树影拉得越来越长。一个小时前他就该找个地方搭营过夜了，现在只剩下寥寥残日的光。但现在想这些又有什么用呢？

他甚至可以听到杰洛特在他耳边，责备他又做事不过脑子，一个人出门在外还这样马虎。

亚斯基尔朝大路下面走去，脚下的树枝嘎嘣作响。杰洛特会怎么想对他而言又有什么关系呢？

两周前被杰洛特赶走的经历太过痛苦，他甚至都不愿意再去回想。亚斯基尔才不需要自己一个人的时候脑子里还有一个傻猎魔人喋喋不休呢，尤其是被他弃如敝履一样丢下之后。

亚斯基尔顿了顿，他恶狠狠地咬着嘴唇瞪着前方。然后他又抽出了自己的小本子，在上面写了一句‘弃之如敝履’然后又把它收了起来。

他也许确实伤心难过，但他还是个诗人。浪费可耻。既然已经被陪了几十年的最好的朋友抛弃，终于看清楚意识到他所谓最好的朋友原来这么恨他，那他至少从痛苦里提炼出几首艺术来。

而且没错，他就要这么干。他的愤怒有着正当的理由。绝对不是因为伤心欲碎。才不是呢。看到没，他最新的歌是首象喻风格的，可不是什么倾诉单相思的孤独和痛苦的伤心情歌呢，怎么会呢。给我住口。

亚斯基尔气汹汹地钻过边上的灌木，一边责备自己的大脑。他是怎么做到就算只剩自己一个，还是能被自己气个半死的。没人多好啊！看见没？他都不需要别人，只靠自己就能让自己的生活惨不忍睹。他多自给自足啊，根本用不着去抓个什么猎魔人当壮丁。

等到他终于回过神来看清四周时，大路已经不见踪影了，只能隐约分辨出来时的方向。真不错。不如就这么继续迷茫徘徊下去，多好？要是流落到不知名的角落，永远消失，说不定还是帮这个世界一个大忙了呢。或者撞到什么会把人诅咒气化的灵龛，从此人类就再也不用忍受他这个负担了。杰洛特得多开心啊？或者—

直到差点走到它身上，亚斯基尔才注意到他面前正躺在地上的那只动物。他尖叫了一声，在最后关头手忙脚落地拐到了一旁。巨大的白色野兽知起了身，冲他低吼。

“我就是随便说说！”亚斯基尔冲着空无一人的四周喊道，他踉跄地向后退去，然而却绊倒在了地上。他下意识地把鲁特琴护在了自己的胸前。“我不是真的想死啊，尤其不要被吃掉！”

他差点就要习惯性地高呼杰洛特的名字喊他帮忙了。但他好端端的，没有爪子挠过来，也没有牙齿咬向他。

林间的空地上伏着的是一匹巨大的白狼。它圆滚滚的黄眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，就好像它和亚斯基尔一样吃惊似的。白狼的一只前爪别扭地蜷缩在身旁，借着即将消逝的天光，亚斯基尔勉强能看到，一只被咬掉半截的断箭正插在这可怜的家伙的肩上。

“抱歉，非常非常抱歉打扰到你。”亚斯基尔瘫坐在沙地上弱弱地说，胸前搂着被当作盾牌的鲁特琴。“我本来打算找个扎营的地方，到处乱窜也没看路，我不是故意要——那根儿箭挺疼的吧，那玩意儿卡在你身上多久了？”

狼的耳朵依旧别在脑后，尾巴夹在腿间，身体伏在地上。但它没再继续咆哮了。受伤的野兽不是应该更凶猛才对么？他很确定自己没记错。不管怎么样，获人赠狼休看狼口，他已经够知足了。

亚斯基尔慢慢地、慢慢地往前挪着。狼锐利的黄眼睛盯着他朝它走来，但也没有其他的反应。它也没有动，只是把伤腿往身前又缩了缩。

“话说你身为一只狼还不赖嘛。”亚斯基尔一边放轻声音一边向它缓缓靠去。狼还是平静地看着他。

等到亚斯基尔靠得足够近之后，他可以看到狼肩上伤口附近的毛全都被干涸的血迹揉成一团了。这么些年来和一个猎魔人同行教会了他一件事。他想起了袋子里的急救包。

“我可不可以看看——”亚斯基尔话还没说完，狼的低吼就打断了他。它的耳朵支棱着，从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。好吧，看来它到底还是不会让外人接近的。

亚斯基尔蹲了下来，声音越发轻柔。“嘿，我知道你肩膀不好受，但我恐怕你会一口把我吃掉，尤其刚才我还差点儿踩到你身上。”他打了个响指，朝兜里踅摸了起来。“你猜怎么地，你估计是饿坏了，我估计你拖着那条腿什么也逮不到。”

他掏出几条干兔子肉，轻轻地把它们丢到了狼面前的空地上，当心没有去惊动它。

那野兽的耳朵依旧折在脑后，然而它还没等仔细闻一闻就一口叼起了它三下五除二吃了个精光。

亚斯基尔朝着狼凑了过去，把鲁特琴重新背到了身后，摊着双手以示自己没有歹意。

“好样的，好小伙儿。”他轻声说。

他小心翼翼地把手放在了狼的背上，他感觉自己真是胆大包天，居然敢招惹一只受伤的猛兽。他几乎能想象到杰洛特会怎么拽着他的领子把他拉走。

狼冲他吼了一声，但更多的像是不爽，它趴在了地上。亚斯基尔觉得它并不是在害怕，而是痛苦。

“你知道么，我都不觉得你是只狼。”亚斯基尔小心地抚摸着厚厚的白色皮毛，希望能让它平静一些。“你要是真的是一匹野狼的话，我的手应该早就被你咬掉了。顺带一提，我对此深表感激。我可没兴趣去学怎么用一只手弹琴。你倒像是只大狗，你是人类养大的吗？你被你的人抛弃了吗？”

狼又吼了一声，它动了动身体看向亚斯基尔。不知怎的，眼神很是批判。

“你知道么你特别像我一个朋友。”亚斯基尔的苦笑很快散去了。“不过，我觉得只能算是熟人吧。他除了吼人也不会干别的。其实我觉得，就连你在感情问题上肯定也比他强。要是说实话的话，石头都比他强。他真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

狼冲他低吼一声，可能只是因为亚斯基尔的手指已经快要摸到结痂的毛上了。

“好吧，我的计划有点儿蹩脚。”亚斯基尔无视了狼的吼叫。和杰洛特呆得久了自然而然也成习惯了。“我准备把箭头取下来，你肯定得疼的要命，但然后我才能给你包扎。你要是不把我大卸八块的话，我会非常感激你的。不过要是你忍不住的话，我觉得也不能怪你。”他耸耸肩。“反正我现在也不在乎了，就算是死了，我也算是做了件好事。上一个白狼已经撕掉了我的心，要是你把剩下的也撕个精光还挺诗意的。”

狼一下子安静了。它金色的眼睛凝视着他。

亚斯基尔挑起眉毛看着突然性情大变的野兽。它是觉得这个音调舒服？好吧反正也没其他的办法。

“最近真的挺惨的。”亚斯基尔一边郁郁寡欢地独白着，一边赶紧打开他的急救袋，从水壶里倒了点儿水在血染的雪白上。“故事是这样的，一个年轻的诗人粘上了一个自闭得便秘的男人，他都不知道，那个诗人对他有多一心一意。你信不信，我就是有那么蠢。跟了他那么些年。就算他比你都牙尖嘴利，比你都能伤人。我的意思是用话，猎魔人不咬人的。那些老掉牙的故事你可不能全信。”

毛发下的血没过一会儿就淡了，变成了水渍的淡红。伤口其实不是很大，只有断箭卡着的的一个口子，还有四周看上去像是狼想自己尝试弄掉它却没能成功的痕迹。

亚斯基尔一只手按在了狼的肩上，紧紧地攥住了那根断箭。

“总之长话短说，他终于恨我恨到决定把我——抱歉，接下来可不会很轻松——”他没等自己说出口就把箭头拔了出来，然后做好了迎接即将到来的血盆大口的准备。

狼尖叫了一声，它在他身下痛得发颤。但它没咬他。

“棒小伙儿。”亚斯基尔喘着气，之前的害怕让他有点儿头晕。他检查了一下断箭，确保没有断在它身体里的碎片，然后他把箭丢到了一旁。“你没咬掉我的胳膊真是太棒太棒，太棒了。”

他赶快继续起了工作。他把皮毛擦干，然后往上浇了点儿酒，还教了点儿治疗剂，（狼只轻轻叫着，盯着远处的树）然后他紧紧地把伤口扎了起来。

“大功告成。”他擦着头上的汗，如释重负地说，然后他开始把自己的东西收拢回包里。“即兴兽医表演总能让人热血澎湃，是吧？”

狼，自然是无言以对的了。它依旧在看着树林。亚斯基尔也看了一眼，但那里什么都没有。

“你在生闷气。”亚斯基尔鉴定道。他摸着狼的耳朵，狼晃晃头甩掉了他的手。“你就是。我到哪认得那个表情。身为森林之王还得要一个低贱的人类诗人帮忙是吧？不过狼应该也不算是森林之王，还有狮身兽还有其他的玩意儿什么的。”

狼长长地瞪了他一眼，然后又扭过头别开了脸。

“你看我说对了吧。”亚斯基尔笑着说。他搜寻起了四周，想借着太阳完全落山前的几丝余晖找些柴火。“我要叫你小杰洛特。就凭你们的倔脾气，你俩绝对很合得来。”

狼看向他，耳朵支了起来。

“小杰洛特？你喜欢这个名字？”亚斯基尔咧着嘴看着狼的反应。

狼的耳朵又耷拉在了脑后，好像是觉得莫名其妙似的。但紧接着它呜咽了一声站了起来。它朝他踉跄地走了几步，但伤腿支撑不住又摔在了地上。呜咽声急切，一刻未停。

“诶哟，嘿，别动。”Jaskie赶紧把怀里的柴火丢到地上跪到了狼的跟前，小心地按住了它宽阔的肩膀。它不爽地吼了一声，趴在了地上。“趴下，别动。你今天晚上不能走动了，你得休息恢复知道吗？趴下小子，你能听懂命令么？”

狼的喉咙里冒出一阵咕哝低吼，但它趴在了地上，鼻子埋在了两爪间。

“这就对啦。你继续生你的闷气去吧小杰洛特。”亚斯基尔摸了摸狼的头，狼又是一甩头。“我得去看看能不能给咱俩生把火过夜了。你要是想的话可以留下来，我不介意有人陪着。”他叹了口气，用靴子在地上扫出来一小块空地，然后往上面堆了点儿细枝和枯叶。“不过你要是晚上走了我也保证不会难过。反正觉得我难以忍受的也不止你一个。”

狼没有看他，但它的一只耳朵朝他的方向扭了扭。

“哎，你和大杰洛特比起来好多了。”亚斯基尔干巴巴地说。手中的燧石闪着火星。“起码我知道你有没有在听我说话。”

狼喷了口气，耳朵动了动。

亚斯基尔在篝火旁收拾出来了一片能躺着的空地，然后铺上了自己薄薄的垫子。他用余光看着白狼。他随时做好了它朝林子掉头就走的准备，但它就呆在原地一动也没动，趴在营火旁坚定地无视了他的唠叨。

“你真不走运，我今天已经累得没工夫唱歌了。”亚斯基尔说完，最后往火里丢了根柴火，然后把薄毯披在了自己的身上。他趴在垫子上，两手支着头。“我唱的歌可出名了你知道么，我可是大陆最出名的诗人之一了。我跟你讲，你可少了次大大的享受。”

狼动了动身体，哼了一声。

“好啦，晚安吧小杰洛特。”亚斯基尔把下巴搭在了胳膊上。“很高兴认识你。不管你接下来要去哪，祝你好运。再次感谢你没吃掉我。”

他本来想直接睡觉，但却不由自主地看向火焰另一边的雪白。他轻轻叹了口气。命运的讽刺在向他大声嘲笑。他翻了个身躺平在了垫子上，看着头顶的枝叶伴着微风的私语影影绰绰。

就算这情形再怎么讽刺，至少其中还有些许乐处。也许等到天亮狼走之后，他还能写上一首歌纪念一下。

亚斯基尔闭上了眼睛，逼自己放空大脑，逼它不要像从前的每夜一般，去好奇另一只白狼的境况。

——————

天亮了，小杰洛特没有走。

“诶呦又见面了。”亚斯基尔的声音伴着晨起的倦意，他坐了起来。狼坐在地上，从篝火的另一端看着他。它的爪子有点儿发黑，地上散乱几道碳痕。“你倒是会想办法灭火。不过盯着别人睡觉可不礼貌。”

他打了个哈欠，直起了身，活动着僵硬的脖子。他正卷着铺盖的手停住了。“我觉得你留着是不是因为你没吃饱，我可以——噢，你好啊。”

他被手腕上又湿又凉的鼻子头吓了一跳。狼悄没声地走到了他身后，显然已经不瘸了。染血的绷带也松松垮垮地挂在它的肩上。

“你别和我说你晚上把伤又咬开了？”亚斯基尔训斥道。他把近在咫尺的狼往后推了推，然后解下了绷带。“你要是敢——”

他一下子没声儿了。揭开的绷带下，伤口一晚上几乎就要完全恢复了。鲜红的样子虽然依旧狰狞，但皮肉已经开始愈合了。和昨天晚上的大口子相比简直是天壤之别。

“杰洛特是不是给我的治疗剂做了什么手脚？”亚斯基尔下意识地挠着狼的脑袋，一面自言自语道。“你的伤好起来简直和他一样快。”

这次狼没有甩开他的手，它只是冲他哼了哼，鼻尖凑到了亚斯基尔的掌心里。

“嘿，这可是好事。”亚斯基尔冲它安慰道。“现在只要你不去咬它，你就可以不用戴绷带了。”

他挠着狼的耳后。狼的尾巴刚动了动，它就反应过来了。它哼了一声，躲开了他的手。

“你别装了。”亚斯基尔冲它笑着。“我看到你摇尾巴了。你喜欢别人挠，还装啥不高兴啊，你骗不了我。”

狼甩了甩身体，吼了一声，然后朝着树林一溜烟跑了，头也没回。

看着它走远，亚斯基尔的心中突然泛起一阵没来由的失望。但他挂起一个笑冲它挥手。“再见啦小杰洛特！”他对着他的背影高喊。“祝你好运！”

——————

“飓风，暴风...”亚斯基尔一边走一边嘟哝着，时不时踢一脚路上的卵石。“红霞早。到。红霞早，暴雨将到。还不错，先记下来。”

又是一天的漫漫长路，又是一天的踽踽独行。头顶的太阳火烧火燎，但至少他基本把新歌的歌词都敲定了。他只是没料到，邂逅昨晚意外的访客后，独自旅行会如此寂寞。起码有它在，他不会想起...其他的事情...

亚斯基尔抬头看向头顶的太阳。好吧，还是早做准备找个睡觉的地方吧。要是他不出错的话，明天就能到下一个镇子了。他走下大路，朝树丛之后进发。

他已经等不及回去登台表演了，有人陪着可以让他的脑袋无暇他顾。而且还可以挣钱，说不定他有一天能攒够钱买上一匹马呢。那样就可以不用这么孤独了，不管是观众，还是一夜情，只要镇子里有。

为啥他非要——

亚斯基尔僵住了，他眼角的余光瞥到了一抹身影。他吓得说不出话来，身后一个庞然大物正在蹭着他。

他转过身，又被吓了一跳。他如释重负地笑了起来，身后紧紧贴着他的是一匹白狼，嘴里叼着两只兔子，嘴边一圈血渍。

“你要是不想把我吓死的话，你下次可不能这么偷悄悄地凑过来。”他的新朋友又回来了，他冲着它义愤填膺地喊道，但他脸上的笑却怎么也抹不掉。“看来你不觉得我讨人厌啊？我太荣幸了你知道么。”

狼低下了头，把死兔子丢到了他面前的地上。

“你是在感谢我吗，那我就热情地接受了。”亚斯基尔笑着伸手揉了揉狼的脑袋。它不是很情愿地忍了。“我们找个生火的地儿吧，我去把皮剥了给咱俩烤了吃，好不好？”

亚斯基尔提溜着兔子的后腿钻进了林子里，步伐一下子轻快了起来。

一个小时后，火升起来了，两只兔子也烤好了。亚斯基尔坐在一根木头上一边拨弄着鲁特琴，一边看着狼漫不经心地啃着兔骨头。

“要是平常我肯定马上开始创作关于你的歌了。”亚斯基尔调了调琴弦，对他的旅伴保证道。“但我马上就要到镇子里了，我得把这首新歌准备好等到时候去酒馆里唱。”

狼的耳朵摆了摆，换了个姿势，啃着小小的骨头扭头看着他。

“没错，这可是我最新作的歌，你是第一个听众。”亚斯基尔笑着拨了拨琴弦。

他没指望狼会听他的歌，但甫一开场，狼的金眼睛就立马黏在了他的身上。好嘛，有人看他练习更好。亚斯基尔可从没怯场过，管他观众是什么物种呢。

“ _都说女子柔情似水，_ ”亚斯基尔的笑伴着歌词渐渐隐去了。“ _她的爱却伤人甚于荆棘。_ ”

作的词伴着曲子一气呵成，新词和曲调两相呼应。两周来的心情又一次地涌上心头，然后又被他全数倾注到了歌声中。只求它们不再郁结心中。唱给看客们或许能冲淡它们些许。

他心里知道是不可能的，但他还存了些侥幸。还不愿看清。

他的视线随着歌声飘到了狼的身上。他有点儿惊讶。狼正专心致志地听着，骨头也不啃了。

“ _我的爱，我无能为力，我别无所求。_ ”亚斯基尔唱道。

亚斯基尔做了个鬼脸儿，他破音了。倾注的感情太多太深。又或许不多不少。他有点儿搞笑地看着狼冲着他的破绽挑了挑头，但他继续唱完了剩下的歌，最后做了个夸张的结尾。

“ _她甜蜜的吻，_ 我作的。“亚斯基尔半鞠了一躬，将琴放到了身边。”你这个观众当得可真不错，小杰洛特。我花了差不多一个月写的。经过了，呃，最后两周的大删改，不过我觉得成果还算不错。”

亚斯基尔舒了一口气。他擦了擦眼睛，想要呼出胸中残存的情绪。“不过等到了演出的时候我可得忍着点儿。我已经有过经验了。一个人出门在外就是有这么个好处。和你一起啥都不用藏着。”

亚斯基尔从圆木滑坐到了地上，胳膊架着树干。篝火对面的狼长呼一声，依旧在看着他。

“噢，我没事。”亚斯基尔擦着眼睛。他嘴上安慰道，泪却止不住地往下掉。“就是，呣，这几周太难了。我那么爱的人就那么一脚把我踹开了。唱歌起码比哭鼻子能挣点儿钱，也更现实一点。他要是恨你，你再怎么想他又有什么用呢...”

亚斯基尔仰起头靠在了树干上，吐了口气，闭上了眼睛想要堵住源源不断的泪水。只要等得够久，它们总有一天会干的。现在哭总比明天在观众面前好。

腿边一重，他睁开了眼睛。狼坐到了他的身边，靠着他的腿趴在地上，头窝在两只前爪间，盯着林中的空无一处。

“好嘛，我俩可以一起生闷气了。”亚斯基尔带着泪笑了，他感激地用手指梳过雪白厚实的狼毛。“我向你保证，我会没事的...总有一天。我不知道。”亚斯基尔哼了哼，又擦了擦眼睛。“你知道么，整整二十二年，他从来没说过我是他的朋友？是，他总是骂我，但他也从来没有让我——好吧，他有几次确实想要赶我走，但那都是开始那几个月时候的事。整整二十二年啊，小杰洛特。我花了那么长时间去捂热一块冷冰冰的石头。

狼呜了一声，抬起头看着他。

“我俩也有过处得好的时候。”亚斯基尔伤心地说，两手专心地揉着狼的皮毛。“我们一起去过那么多地方，经历过那么多冒险。他也有开心的时候你知道么，只要让他吃饱喝足了一个人呆着。他的笑点可奇怪了，但笑起来能把冬天都变成春天。可惜没多少人见识到。他的心地也很善良，总是想做对的事，一点儿也不在乎会不会惹来麻烦。”

亚斯基尔枕在了狼宽阔的背上，看着眼前雪白的毛发中穿过的手指，他的声音更低了。

“说这些只会更伤心。被一个好人嫌弃可要比被恶人恨之入骨难过多了...”

身下的狼呜咽着，动着。亚斯基尔以为自己靠在了它的伤腿上了。但它呜咽着，狼吻凑到了他的胸前。

“你可真贴心。”亚斯基尔微笑着，“就算你啥也听不懂也没关系，你能听我说话我就足够心满意足了。”他捧着狼的两颊，吻着它的额头。“把你丢了的人，他得多伤心啊。”

狼移开了视线，过了好一会儿，它又把头窝在了两爪间趴下了。

“那就睡觉吧。”亚斯基尔打了个哈欠，头枕回到了狼的身上。寂静中，他看了会儿摇曳的篝火，然后睡意袭来，他闭上了双眼。

他最后的一抹思绪是，没经过它的同意就把它当成了枕头，希望狼不要生气。

——————

已经是第三天了，亚斯基尔现在已经基本可以确定了，杰洛特绝对往他的治疗剂里加料了。证据就是，轻松地小跑着跟着他走向村子的同行的狼。肩上只剩一道被厚厚的皮毛彻底掩盖掉的浅浅的疤。

他死活想不明白，为啥他受伤的时候，杰洛特就不给他用这么神奇的玩意儿呢。亚斯基尔最终把可能性排除到了只剩两种情况，要么是杰洛特确实从来也没有喜欢过他，要么就是治疗魔法只能用在狼身上，不管是真狼还是假狼。

但就算他再怎么不愿意，他也想不起来杰洛特有什么时候在料理他的伤口时不甘情愿或是毛手毛脚。小题大做倒是真的，但总是专心细致，把他的伤当成是头等大事。尽可能让他恢复得又快又好。

于是，也许是另一种可能。更诗意的。让亚斯基尔的嘴角不由自主地勾起，眉眼弯弯的。不过，这大概是因为他们快要到村子了，也即一张好床就在前方了。

或者，也可能是因为静悄悄地走在他身边的，自从那晚就再也没有离开过他的身旁的巨大的白狼。

“我们快到了。”亚斯基尔开心地哼着小曲，捏着琴的背带。“然后就有好火好饭好观众了...”

说到一半儿，他慢慢没声儿了。他扭头看着走在身旁的庞然大物。

“不过我不是很确定旅店老板会让一只狼进去...或是村民。”亚斯基尔皱着眉头说道。

说实话，亚斯基尔自己都不知道狼在陌生人面前会是什么样子。被关在室内或是周围都是人的话它会不会开始到处乱咬。他知道有的旅店允许训练过的猎狗进入，但那要多付钱。

就算狼今天跟了他一天，亚斯基尔也不敢确定等快到村子的时候它会不会掉头就走。

唔，实践出真知。该开动脑瓜想个馊主意出来了。

“话说，小杰洛特。”亚斯基尔停下了步子掏着自己的口袋。“等进了镇子会有好多的人，你也知道人类看到像你这种的动物时会有点儿不自在，我又不想你的肩膀再被人射一箭。你要是想走的话我完全能够理解，但你要是跟着我的话，咱得想办法让你看上去近人气儿一点。”

狼支棱着耳朵警惕地看着亚斯基尔从包里揪出一条青松色的腰带来，绿松石色的布料上纹着繁花朵朵。

“我知道你觉得有失尊严，但我真的觉得绿松挺适合你的。”亚斯基尔狡黠地笑着。“不过你要是打算走人的话，你最好现在就让我知道，免得我好好一套衣服平白丢了条腰带。那玩意儿可不便宜你知道么。”

狼久久地瞪着他。除了唾弃，亚斯基尔找不到第二个形容它的眼神的词。但过了像是有一辈子那么久的一分钟，狼终于坐在了地上，带着同样唾弃的眼神看向远方。

“真是个乖小伙儿。”亚斯基尔一边赞扬，一边飞快地把临时的项圈系到了他的狼的脖子上。“我反正觉得你时髦极了。”他挠了挠项圈下厚厚的皮毛。“而且你比你的上一任穿的颜色鲜艳多了，光这点你就比他强了。“

狼等也没等他，径直朝着前方走了。

亚斯基尔笑着朝他耍性子的狼追了上去。不过镇子没过一会儿就近在咫尺了，俩个都严肃了起来。狼走几步就要嗅一嗅，亚斯基尔冲着慢慢多起来的路人挂着不自在的笑。盯着他们猛看的人不多，但经过的人最少也要瞄上两眼。

“跟紧我就行。”亚斯基尔悄声说，他摸索着项圈，手扶在了上面走向旅店。

他想过把狼留在外面，但自从走进镇子它就紧紧地贴着他的大腿一刻未松，就像是担心会被丢在镇子里一样。啧，至少它配合亚斯基尔演出得很好。

“唱歌儿的，你这大家伙可了不起啊。”柜台后的老板招呼道。他没有亚斯基尔预料的那么紧张，但亚斯基尔能看出他注意到那条斑斓的项圈时放松了一点儿。“不过恐怕我们这儿不允许打架的狗进来。要是它惹麻烦的话得在院子里呆着。”

“您可用不着担心，我从小杰洛特还是个小狗的时候就开始养它了，说实话谁都没想到那么小的小家伙能长成这么大一只狼。”亚斯基尔热情洋溢地说，扯起谎来都不带打草稿的。“他也就是块头大，我敢保证他绝对不会惹事的。”

他低头看向狼，有一瞬间，他担心自己是不是太过了。他都不认识这匹狼。但它一直跟着他，一想到要把它留在外面就让他难以释怀。

狼明亮的黄眼睛看着他，然后看向旅店老板，一副若有所思的样子。然后，亚斯基尔挑着眉毛看着狼摇着尾巴，挤出来一个非常狗性化的笑来，身体紧紧贴着他。一副彻头彻尾的家养宠物的样子。

诶哟。真没料到，不过还不错？

“唔，他看上去挺礼貌的。”老板说道，低头冲着狼笑着。“只要你多付一间房的钱，我就可以让它进来，但只要惹出来麻烦，你俩都得走人。”

“没问题。”亚斯基尔赶忙说，“一间房，两个人的饭，谢谢。要是你想的话，我晚上可以小小演出一下。”

“你随意发挥，”老板微笑着接过钱，然后递给亚斯基尔一把钥匙。“这地儿可有些日子没有诗人来了，能听听歌儿也挺不错的。”

——————

亚斯基尔已经习惯人们对他的歌喉或是好皮相而侧目了，但凭借脚边静静趴着的大白狼夺人眼球可是前所未有的体验。看来关于诗人与他的白狼的风言风语不胫自走啊。亚斯基尔注意到酒馆一整晚都有人进进出出，一边笑着指指点点着，甚至还多掏了几枚铜板出来丢给他。

而一整晚，狼都呆在了亚斯基尔的脚边，平静地听着，看着人群。只有亚斯基尔得站起来唱更加欢快的舞曲时才会挪一挪窝。

不过中途有个小姑娘跑出了人群扑到了狼身上。亚斯基尔的指头一抖弹错了一个音。他吸了口凉气差点儿没吓死。

但狼只是惊讶地呜了一声，眨着眼睛看着站起来的小姑娘，看着她抱住了他毛茸茸的脖子。过了一会儿，一个女人冲了出来，飞快地道了声歉然后抓着女儿的胳膊把她拽了回去。

“不必担心夫人，他很温顺的。”亚斯基尔点了点帽檐，露出了一个灿烂的笑。而他的心却在砰砰直跳。险些酿成一场惨剧。

他把歌接着唱完了，然后冲鼓掌赞叹的人们鞠了个躬。人们慢慢散去，他抓起大大小小的钱币。

一等把钱收好，亚斯基尔就单膝跪在了狼的面前，搂着它的头悄声说着。“谢谢你，谢谢你，太谢谢你这么温顺了。老天，我差点儿以为咱俩完蛋了呢，你的性子真是太好了。”

狼别开了头，没搭理他的称赞。但亚斯基尔可没有错过酒馆木地板上摇来摇去的尾巴。

“该张罗着吃饭睡觉了。” 亚斯基尔直起身。“你要是继续这样下去的话，准得成为观众的最爱。今天晚上有一半儿的钱都是你赚来的信不信。我俩组队可真不错。”

狼站了起来，尾巴依旧摇个不停。它跟着亚斯基尔走向桌子。光吃饭的时候就有几个人呆着吃食过来问能不能摸一摸他的狼，狼欣然接受了。

亚斯基尔走进了他的房间，狼跟在他的身后。他开始觉得，自己绝对是做了什么天大的好事，才换来这么完美的旅伴。

“你真是太完美了。”一等他们进了屋，亚斯基尔就对它说道。他笑着打了个哈欠。

他挠着狼的后耳朵，好几天以来第一次脱下身上的外套。他真得洗个澡了，但床的诱惑实在是太大了。他倒在了床单上，房间很暖和。他把靴子也踢掉了。

“一张床，热呼呼的屋子，兜里有钱，还有个心甘情愿的旅伴。杰洛特真该看看我现在的样子。”亚斯基尔一手搭在眼睛上，笑声最后带了点儿苦涩。“管他在什么地方。希望那个王八蛋还活得好好的。”他轻声说。

一只冰凉的鼻头抵住了他的手背，他举起胳膊看去，狼正凑在他面前叫着。

“不是你啦，是那个猎魔人杰洛特。”亚斯基尔笑着，揉着狼的脑袋对它说。“对不起，我总是聊起他。可能是习惯了总是想着他，旧习难改吧。”

他拍了拍床垫，狼犹豫了一下，然后跳了上去，伏在了他身旁。它的头枕着亚斯基尔的胸膛，又踏实又暖和，比什么毯子都好。亚斯基尔手指梳过它洁白无瑕的厚实皮毛，闭上了眼睛。

“我觉得我该试试彻底把他忘掉。”亚斯基尔轻声说。“但我想记着他。我总是异想天开地觉得有一天他会回来找我。总是以为会像以前一样不期而遇。”

一片寂静。他抚摸着狼。

“但我没法再承受一次了。”亚斯基尔坚定地说。他的声音更轻了，轻得好像随时会随风飘走。“我不会再跟他一起了。就算再见面，我也不会再看他一眼。我做不到。这么多年的劳心劳力，这么多年的唱他夸他，都是在挖火坑给自己跳。他永远不会真心听我说话，永远不会关心我。我得记住，他永远不会念我的好。”

要是平常，说到现在他该开始掉眼泪了。但胸膛上的温暖和坚实舒缓着安慰着他。狼甚至长呜了一声，应景地衬着他的悲伤。

“你懂我，是吧小杰洛特？”亚斯基尔笑着揉着狼的耳朵，打了个哈欠。“我寻思，要是打算向前看的话，我得给你改个更好点儿的名字。和我一样选个花儿怎么样，把我们的表演事业发扬光大。”

狼的喷嚏惊天动地，它甩着脑袋。

“好吧好吧，我明天再多想几个。”亚斯基尔笑道。他深深地舒了口气，掖了掖枕头。

和之前的夜相比，今晚的睡意来得要轻松多了。

——————

亚斯基尔和他的狼经过一个又一个小镇，几周时间转瞬即逝。步调和节奏恰到好处。

每路过一个镇子他们都会呆上几天，然后亚斯基尔会给想来见识见识这对儿狼和诗人组合的观众们献上他的歌。新歌挥之即来，金币数不胜数。有几首的哀怨确实挺明显的没错，但亚斯基尔感觉自己的主题已经越来越欢快了，比他预料的要快得多。写的故事都是人类最好的朋友、奇妙的冒险还有阳光明媚的晴天和忠实的陪伴。

他当然还是很喜欢人群簇拥的感觉，但现在，在镇子与镇子之间的旅途中，他找到了更快乐的快乐。就像是现在，只有他和他的狼一起走在宽阔的大路上。

“杰洛特你要是不把棍子还给我，我可没办法再把它丢出去。”亚斯基尔喊道。他走在暖和的午后阳光下，抽空试着鲁特琴的弦。

在他前面，巨大的白狼正在大路上纵情奔跑，嘴里叼着一根树枝到处乱窜，看到啥都要凑上去嗅一嗅。他的脖子上厚实的项圈做工精致，上面绣着各式各样的花儿，女人和小孩儿都喜欢的样式。亚斯基尔试过了几个起他的名字，但都不如小杰洛特合适。理所当然地，最后小杰洛特也简化成杰洛特了。

不知道为什么，自从那天晚上，亚斯基尔发火之后，他俩相处起来就融洽到了让人难以置信。那是两人开始同行后一周左右，狼总是一副特别不爽的样子。

_到此为止了，新规矩。除非你受伤了，或者我有危险，不然你不许吼我。我这辈子已经受够你名字的前任冲我大呼小叫了，我已经受够了。_

他当然不会以为自己的爆发能改变些什么了。但事实上，他觉得它还真起了些作用。他的狼跟他相处时更细心了，就像是它真的意识到亚斯基尔有多么不好受似的。

两人一同旅行，狼也慢慢地越来越放松了。咆哮和沉默逐渐被呜鸣和摇尾巴替代，一间又一间酒馆，数不清有多少人争着抢着要来看看他。倒也不能说他突然变得有多热情。他总是带着点儿矜持和冷漠。但亚斯基尔很确定他的狼比之前当个独行侠时开心多了。一想到这个，他的心里就暖洋洋的。

他现在已经不怎么想起老杰洛特了。忘是肯定不会忘的，但他的新生活充满了快乐，幸好遇到了新朋友，痛苦才没有彻底将他吞噬。

狼凑到了他身前上蹿下跳，亚斯基尔丢出了棍子，然后它就又一溜烟儿窜到了树丛里。亚斯基尔在裤子上蹭了蹭手上的狼口水，然后微笑着又弹起琴来。他从来没见过它有累的时候，它好像有着无穷的精力。

不远处，一队人马正从对面走来。领头的身后拴着不少马，应该是马贩子。还有几个人骑着马护着队列。

亚斯基尔礼貌地让开了大路，怕惊到商人的马匹，手里的琴也停了。

商人冲亚斯基尔点了点头以示感谢，但一个叫声吓了亚斯基尔一跳。他转过头，他的狼正朝着马匹们冲去，叫着。商人和他的伙计忙不迭地拉着想跑开的马匹。

“管好你的畜生！”商人跳下马，拽着马的缰绳吼道。

“非常抱歉！”亚斯基尔冲上前抓着狼的项圈，想要把他拉回来却收效甚微。它不停地往前钻，夹着尾巴急切地叫着。“杰洛特别动！他以前从没这样过，他见着马都是规规矩矩的，我——”

然后亚斯基尔注意到了唯一一匹没有被惊到的马，他一下子喘不过气了。只有它一匹正朝着狼嘶鸣。一匹漂亮的栗色母马，脸上一道白色的纹路。

“...萝卜？”亚斯基尔不敢置信看着它。

母马焦急地朝他嘶鸣，挣着缰绳。她的后腿上一道熟悉的白斑，她竭尽全力地想要凑到他面前。真的是她。

“你从哪弄来这匹马的？”亚斯基尔质问道，他的心中生出一股凉意。松开攥着狼的项圈的手，他赶紧跑向母马。

“嘿，别过去，她会咬人！”商人的喊声停了，亚斯基尔抚摸着她脸颊的手安然无恙。马凑在他面前，蹬着蹄子拿头蹭着他的肩膀。

脚边，亚斯基尔的狼叫个不停，兴奋地窜来窜去，然而萝卜却一点儿也不在意。

“你从哪弄来的这匹马？”亚斯基尔又问了一遍，他扭头看向畏缩的商人。“她是一个猎魔人的，她不是你该卖的。”

马贩子的脸上表情变换。亚斯基尔知道他不会威胁别人，但他的眼神火冒三丈，而且狼正在他的身边不断低吼。

“我们几周前发现的她。”一个伙计开口了，他紧张地看着狼。“荒郊野岭的，马鞍也松了，营地的样子也像是好久都没有人住了，到处都是丢下的衣服。到处都是血。”

商人瞪了那个伙计一眼，但摇了摇头，还是开口了。“要是她真的是猎魔人的，我们找到她时她的主人也早就不在了，我发誓。不管是谁，都没能活着回来。肯定是接的活儿力不从心了。”

“你骗人！”亚斯基尔吼道。他抓着萝卜的马鬃。“你偷了她，你看到她在旅馆外面拴着，以为没人会发现。杰洛特肯定在抓你们呢，你们到时候就悔不该当初了！”

“我发誓我们不是偷马贼。”马贩子的脸色沉了。“而且，自从我们找到她，她就一直在惹是生非。谁凑得太近都要挨踢。想卖还来不及呢。”

“把她给我。”亚斯基尔他已经开始解着她的缰绳了。“她不是你的，我要把她还给杰洛特。”

“哇哦，嘿。”商人刚想凑过来，就被狼的吼声吓住了。“我们已经养了她好几周了，要是她的猎魔人‘在抓我们’，那他早就应该到了。喂她吃的的钱至少得要回来。”

“行，我给你钱。”亚斯基尔生气地说。“但她现在归我了，还有你找到她时偷的其他的东西。别想骗我，别想偷藏，我全知道。”

只要怒火一直不熄，眼泪就不会夺眶而出。杰洛特绝对、绝对不会丢下萝卜的。亚斯基尔知道这世界上杰洛特只爱她一个。只要杰洛特还活着，还能走路，不用几个小时他就该抓住这些偷马贼了。

可杰洛特在哪儿呢？

商人在脑海中权衡了一下轻松地拿钱和应付三个愤怒的家伙的危险，不消片刻，他冲伙计们点了点头。

“没事的萝卜。”亚斯基尔握着她解下来的笼头轻声安慰道。“没事的姑娘。你现在安全了。”

他的狼依旧呜呜叫着，贴在他们的腿边。马低下头，蹭着狼。奇怪。老姑娘基本只会允许杰洛特摸她。亚斯基尔花了好几年糖果和奉承的甜蜜攻势才赢得了这项殊荣。

伙计们抱着大包小包回来了，把一大堆东西丢到了亚斯基尔脚边。萝卜的鞍具，背囊，还有营帐。

亚斯基尔浑身冰凉。睡袋之下，是一副熟悉到不能再熟悉的黑色皮甲，以及两柄长剑。一把银的。一把钢的。

“这些都在他的营地？”亚斯基尔几乎说不出话了。他翻找着，每一个都是杰洛特身上的东西。

“是的，丢得到处都是。”商人的样子像是等不及要甩手走人了。

亚斯基尔麻木地检查着鞍囊，他抬起头，嗓音不堪重负。

“徽章。“他沙哑地问。”银的狼徽章呢？“

唯一一件猎魔人绝对不会摘下的东西，无论睡觉还是洗澡。要是它不在，或许——

一个伙计脸红了，他飞快地摘下一根项链递给亚斯基尔。他颤抖着接了过来。他的狼鼻尖凑在徽章旁，呜咽着。

”都在这儿了。“商人犹豫着说，亚斯基尔的反应吓到他了。

亚斯基尔死死地捏着徽章，关节发白。他一动不动地站着，掏出了点儿钱递给商人。商人数都没数，扫了一眼大概就冲伙计们一挥手上马走了。

没过一会儿，人群和马群就走远了，只留亚斯基尔一个人、一匹马、一只狼站在路上。他颤抖着，看着面前利维亚·杰洛特的所余，手里攥着他的巫士徽章。

亚斯基尔的呼吸越来越急促，他的脑海转过千万般猜测，却想不到有什么可能，杰洛特会安然无恙。

他的皮甲一副大战后的样子，还有干涸的血迹。他是被吃掉了么？被彻底诅咒消失了？不管怎样，都是不在了。只剩下这些。

只剩下亚斯基尔一个。

他的腿终于支撑不住了，他跪到了地上，止不住地抽泣着。徽章锋利的边缘嵌进肉里，但他不在乎。他只有难以置信，彷徨无措和悲痛欲绝。

他不在了。

杰洛特不在了。

坚实的温暖抵着他，他下意识地伸出手，把狼抱在了胸前，把脸埋在了厚厚的白色皮毛中，用力地抱着它。但它没有反抗，它静静地呆在他的腿上，听着他的哭泣。

过了一分钟，又好像过了一个世纪，他终于喘过气儿了。狼的鼻子关心地蹭着他的耳朵。

“他，他不在了。”亚斯基尔呛了一声，他张开手，看着徽章上银色的狼头冷冰冰的视线。就算已经看过它千百次，但它不在杰洛特身上的样子陌生而迥异。“我...我知...知道我已经失去他了...但-但不是这样。”

他的狼轻声呜鸣，头搭在亚斯基尔的肩上。亚斯基尔把脸埋在了兽毛之中。

“为啥我最后一次见到他非得是那样呢...”他的心里发空发冷，他轻轻地说。“为什么非得那样？我还以为我会再见到他。我现在该怎么办呢？”

萝卜蹭了蹭他的肩膀，他抬头看向她，眼泪又流了下来。他晃晃悠悠地站了起来，抚着她的脸。“哦萝卜。你是不是也看到发生什么了。”

他解开了她的嚼头，抓着她的脸，开始慢慢思考着。杰洛特没有近亲，但其他猎魔人应该想知道发生了什么。

“我知道到头来他讨厌我，但我希望你别介意和我一起。”亚斯基尔对萝卜说。“我保证让你吃饱饭，干干净净的。再也不用狩猎了。我会照顾好你的。”

母马用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的胸膛。

“我觉得我们得找到叶奈法。”亚斯基尔平静地说。他吸了吸鼻子擦了擦眼睛，然后从地上捡起萝卜的鞍具。“她肯定知道怎么找到其他的猎魔人，告诉他们。”

他把她原来的鞍具和背囊挂在了她的身上，然后开始收罗杰洛特的东西进袋子里，两柄剑挂在她的身侧。他慢慢地一件件地收拾着，稍快一点都觉得自己要再哭出声来。

而狼一直在他身边靠着他，看着他，陪着他。亚斯基尔时不时停下来，摸一摸他，重拾起坚定的决心。

东西都收拾好了。亚斯基尔花了点儿时间收拾好心情，才能再看向萝卜。他这样给她打包了无数次，却没有骑上去过哪怕一次。他从没希望过是以这种方式。他或许希望过能有些东西以供纪念他的猎魔人，但不是这样。

他从口袋里掏出徽章，看着它。它已经被人戴了一个多世纪，他不想就这么把它装在兜里。他叹了口气，看向他的狼，单膝跪在它面前。

“我想要你帮我保管它好吗？”他轻声说。“保护好它。”

狼一动不动地坐在地上，亚斯基尔将银链挂在了它的脖子上。

前一秒亚斯基尔还在看着面前的狼，下一秒白色的光就晃得他睁不开眼睛了。他被吓了一跳，朝后倒在了地上，松开了徽章的银链。

他用力眨着眼睛，手忙脚乱地站了起来，眼前到处都是白光和星星，头晕目眩得让他站不稳脚。

一只大手抓住了他的胳膊，他惊得大声喊叫，想要挣脱偷袭的人。他们是追着杰洛特的东西一路过来的吗？追着萝卜？

但还没等他有其他反应，他就被一个人紧紧地抱住了。他开始能勉强看清东西了，他奋力挣扎。

“放开我！松手——”

“对不起，亚斯基尔。”耳边一个低沉的声音说。

声音带着久置不用的沙哑，但亚斯基尔永远都能认出他的声音。

“杰-杰洛特？”他难以置信地问。

怀抱松了松，杰洛特后退了一点儿看着他。他金色的眼睛闪着快乐的光。

“我发过誓，要是我还能再开口说话，第一句要给你道歉。”杰洛特说。

“你没，你没死？”亚斯基尔浑身颤抖，不知是因为震惊，还是因为汹涌的感情。

“我没死。”杰洛特轻轻吻着亚斯基尔的额头。他现在比震惊还要更震惊了。

“我疯了。”亚斯基尔有气无力地说，他的两腿发软。“我彻底疯了，傻了，神智不清了，出现幻觉了。”

杰洛特笑了一声抱住了他，扶住了他。“你没疯，我保证。至少这事儿上没疯。”

亚斯基尔吞了吞口水，抬头看着杰洛特的脸，手按着的是猎魔人赤裸的胸膛。他朝下看去。

“如果我不是在做梦的话，你为什么不穿衣服呢？”亚斯基尔斩钉截铁地质疑道。

杰洛特露齿而笑。“我已经有将近两个月没穿过衣服了。”

然后亚斯基尔注意到了杰洛特脖子上挂着的银徽，还有杰洛特正在解下的松松垮垮的项圈。

两个月的回忆一下子返潮了，把他打了个出其不意，彻底喘不过气儿了。

“你是杰洛特！”他喘着粗气，眼睛瞪得大大的。“狼杰洛特，从头到尾，你就是那只狼！对啊。对啊！发，发生什么了？”

他不知道自己的手是怎么突然窜到猎魔人的脸颊上的，但他捧着他的脸，仔细地检查着近在咫尺的熟悉的面孔。一模一样的金色眼睛陪了他好几周，他都没有意识到真相。

“接了个活，结果要杀的是只术士的宠物。”杰洛特说，他的声音开始回归正常的低沉了。他一只手扶着亚斯基尔的手腕，拇指抚着他的手背。“我把它杀了，它的主人不开心了。他估计想让我恶有恶报，他把我变成了一只白狼，然后把我赶走了。我遇到了几个猎人，肩膀上中了一箭，以为自己要死了，然后你差点儿绊倒在我身上。”

“那会儿天黑了，好嘛？”亚斯基尔上气不接下气地反驳，他都没仔细思考杰洛特说的话，只知道他还活着好好的站在这儿。“那，那你这两个月都跟着我？你为什么不告诉我？”

“我试过了，第一天我用炭灰留了字，但你没注意到。每次我想办法，你好像都意识不到。”杰洛特叹了口气。“过了一两周，我放弃了。和你一起已经足够快乐了，而且我觉得诅咒没有解法。我怎么也想不到会是狼徽的，就算我想到了我也不知道到哪去找它。放弃了之后，一切都简单多了。”

亚斯基尔脑海里飞快地过了一遍过去的几周，回忆着有哪些不同寻常的事情。也许是狼如此轻而易举地就相信了他，毫不费力就能听懂命令；或是和它说话时，它的样子像是真的在听。

亚斯基尔的脸白了，他一下子想起来，他到底说了多少。“我说的事情你都听到了？说的，说的你的事？”他有气无力地问。

“是的。”杰洛特严肃地说。“所以我才决定如果我要是能变回来，第一件事就是要道歉。”

亚斯基尔的嘴唇颤抖，他生平第一次什么话也说不出。

“你确定你现在不受诅咒的影响了？”他终于能开口了，他把手又放回杰洛特的胸前。“你对我好得不正常，说的话还比你平常多了十倍。”

“我两个月都在希望自己能说话，实际上我还列了个单子。”杰洛特的语速更快了一点儿，更热切了一点儿，就好像生怕过一会儿就又不能开口似的。“第一，你那会儿刚走不到一分钟我就难过不行了。因为你在身边儿，因为你不会还口，结果我把气都撒在了你身上。对不起，亚斯基尔，我不应该的。”

“是，你是不应该。”亚斯基尔轻轻地附和。他听着，脑子越来越清醒。

“第二，我不恨你。我从没恨过你。我恨你以为我恨你，我恨我自己让你有这样的想法。它不是真的。”杰洛特自责地说。

亚斯基尔咽了咽口水，沉默地点着头。

“第三你是我的朋友，我最好的朋友。对不起我把你的付出都当成是理所应当。我不会再有下次了，不然你可以拿我的剑把我砍了。”

杰洛特又紧紧地抱住了他，亚斯基尔的喉咙里只窜出几个哼声作为回应。

“还有么？”亚斯基尔问。他想用取笑的口气，但他的脸埋在杰洛特的肩窝里，声音沙哑。

“还有就是我看到你以为没人注意的时候从市场里偷苹果了。还有就是你拉着人过夜的时候得把你家可怜狗放出去。”杰洛特乐不可支地说。

“你是只狼。”亚斯基尔语无伦次地说，他的脸腾地一下红了，他抬头看去。“我怎么知道你会看着？而且别装得一副没进过妓院的样子杰洛特，你才不纯洁无辜呢。别妄想拿这个取笑我。”

“还有你唱的确实挺好的。”杰洛特搂住了亚斯基尔的腰，柔声说。“就算你最近的几首...有点儿伤人。但每天晚上陪你一起表演还挺...特别的。我喜欢。”

亚斯基尔又吞了吞口水，他又想哭了，但又不由自主地傻笑着。“所以不像没填馅儿的派？”他脱口而出。他突然睁大了眼睛，手指点着杰洛特的胸膛。“那次我唱得好好的，你半中央突然嚎起来是怎么回事？你把整个酒馆的人吓了个半死！我还以为你要一走了之呢！”

杰洛特笑了起来，醉人的温暖。“那是因为我瞧见有人偷东西。我觉得嚎一声吓一吓他们总比窜到人堆里叫唤好。而且作用还不错，也算是意外之喜。”

亚斯基尔也笑了，真心实意地笑了。不像是前几个月对着别人时的笑，他只有和他的旅伴独行时才会这么笑。

“我会想念白狼杰洛特的。”他歪了歪头，没料到这个事实会这么让他伤心。“你没死我当然高兴了。但过去两个月过得多开心。”

“如果你不介意猎魔人杰洛特的话，我愿意继续跟着你。”杰洛特轻声说。他看了看二人握着的手，然后又抬起头。“或许还能顺带着发展一下新关系？”

亚斯基尔的心跳个不停，但他咬住了嘴唇没有说话。多少个夜晚他告诫自己，就算杰洛特回来，他也不会再继续跟着他。杰洛特也都听过了，杰洛特也该知道他指的是什么。

“我怎么知道，这回不会变成从前一样呢？”亚斯基尔的声音含着一丝担忧和害怕。“要是等到有一天，说话没了新意，你又变回以前的样子呢？要是你又不耐烦了，想找个人出气呢？”

“你要是同意的话，这回，我想跟着你。”杰洛特的额头轻轻抵着亚斯基尔的。“就像我们这几个月一样。你想去哪就去哪，活儿遇见了我就接。这样你就再也不用拘束了，步调是快是慢由你来定。”他的拇指蹭着亚斯基尔的脖颈。“身为一只狼跟着你的时候我很快活，我觉得身为一个猎魔人的话也没差。”

“你每次勾引男孩儿都用这句台词吗？”亚斯基尔取笑道，但他的笑是真心实意。“我接受了。”然后他的表情认真了起来。“不过我记住你说的话了，你要是再石头脑袋的话，我绝对会提着你的剑把你撵到天涯海角。”

“那就好。”杰洛特笑了起来，鼻子蹭着亚斯基尔的。“而且我保证再也不吼你了。我这几周都很守规矩，是吧？”

“是。”亚斯基尔点着头，眼里泛酸。“不过我还以为是因为我总是给你好吃的呢。”

“它们确实也帮了大忙。”杰洛特玩笑道。

亚斯基尔的心漏跳了一拍。咫尺之遥也荡然无存，杰洛特捧住了他的脸，温柔地吻着他。他闭上了眼睛，暂时放空脑海中所有喧闹的思绪和疑惑，然后倾身向前浸入其中。世间万物都放空在了这片刻之中。

一吻已尽，他凝视着杰洛特，对自己朦胧的眼神心知肚明。身后，萝卜哼了哼，蹄子蹬着大地，打断了他们。

“我也没忘了你，好姑娘。”杰洛特深情地说，他松开亚斯基尔走向她，挠着她的鼻子，亲着她的额头。“我担心死你了，我还以为再也不会见到你了。”

萝卜晃了晃马尾嘶鸣着，头亲昵地蹭着杰洛特的胸前。

亚斯基尔抽了口气，眼睛一亮。“我刚想到，我可以写一首多棒的歌啊。”他兴高采烈地从口袋里抽出了他的本子。“猎魔狼，曲折的剧情和大团圆，多好的民谣材料。”

“那你记得别忘了把偷苹果的事儿也写进去。”杰洛特嗤了一声，把衣服从鞍囊里掏了出来套在了身上。他呲牙咧嘴地提着裤子。“这些衣服一直都这么紧么？”

“我是不介意你不穿他们，但我不敢替镇子里的人做担保。”亚斯基尔咧着嘴笑着，把已经抄上歌词的本子装回兜里。他抬起头，冲正提着靴子的杰洛特挑着眉毛。“等下，所以你才从没像狗一样舔别人，你一直是真的杰洛特。”

“我总得给自己留点儿面子。”杰洛特皱着眉毛，笨手笨脚地鼓捣着扣子。“人的指头可真别扭。”

“哦？面子么？”亚斯基尔诡笑着，走到他身前帮他扣着扣子。“那上次去肉店的时候你——”

“你要是敢说出来，我就把你丢给遇见的下个怪物，然后扭头就走。”杰洛特坚定地说。

“但我现在有了那么多你的好故事可讲！”亚斯基尔乐不可支地说。“叶奈法绝对会想听听上个月，我们在森林里，然后你决定——”

亚斯基尔尖叫了一声，杰洛特像扛麻袋一样把他扛在了肩上，然后像是对付打下来的猎物一样把他丢到了萝卜的背上。亚斯基尔笑着，笨手笨脚地坐直了身体。杰洛特拉着萝卜，踏上了道路。

“开始写你的狼歌儿吧，唱小曲儿的。”杰洛特扭头看向身后，笑着把掉在地上的本子和铅笔递给了他。“你的故事还是用在那上面把。”

“好吧，如果你非要不可的话。”亚斯基尔一本正经地接过了他的本子和笔，嘴却还是咧着的。

因为他觉得，这回不会和从前一样。他觉得，他俩这次会比上回好得多的多。


End file.
